


Winning a Losing Battle

by ChampagneSly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some couples fight over who’s turn it is to get up with the baby. Kagami wages war an early morning war against getting up to take the dog outside. </p>
<p>(It goes about as well as Kagami should have expected).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning a Losing Battle

Even though it had been years, even though it wasn’t the first (and probably wouldn’t be the last) time he’d woken up to slobber on the tips of his fingers, Kagami didn’t think he’d ever get used to an alarm clock of kibble-breath and anxious yipping. It was both disgusting and terrifying and It was only slightly more unpleasant than Kuroko’s habit of stealing all the covers and then having the nerve to go pressing his cold-ass toes against Kagami’s calves. As far as Kagami was concerned, the only person who was allowed to lick him awake was the same person who stole the covers, stole his body heat and inflicted four-legged beasts upon him.

But try as he might to convince Kuroko that the bed was for humans and not for dogs, he’d always fallen victim to the faux-wounded widening of Kuroko’s eyes and Nigou’s plaintive little bark that Kuroko insisted meant, _“_ _Why won’t you accept me as your child? Why do you forsake me so?”_

And so, because he was totally Kuroko and Kuroko’s dog’s bitch, Kagami frequently had the misfortune of waking up with a dog tongue between his fingers and freezing toes between his legs.

“Tetsuya. Wake up. Your damned dog wants to go out,” Kagami yawned, wrestling the covers from Kuroko’s death grip so he could wipe away the slobber.  Kuroko remained resolutely still and uncommunicative. Kagami scowled. He might have been stupid, but he wasn’t that stupid. He slid his sticky fingers over Kuroko’s cheek and tried again, “I know you’re faking, moron.”

“I’m not here.” Kuroko opened one eye and curled right back up against Kagami’s chest, rubbing his nose against Kagami’s throat in an obvious attempt at adorable overload that definitely, absolutely wasn’t going to work. “You can’t see me.”

Kagami snorted and tugged on the ends of Kuroko’s tangled hair. “Idiot. As if I’d fall for that.”

“But its cold outside the bed.”

“No shit,” Kagami said, twining his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders and kissing the frustrated little furrow of ‘why won’t you do my bidding’ from Kuroko’s brow while manfully avoiding making direct eye contact. “That’s why I’m sure as hell not getting up.”

“Taiga is a despicable person this morning,” Kuroko murmured, shivering and blinking pathetically into the dull morning light.  

“Yeah, yeah. I’m the worst,” Kagami said, dismissing Kuroko’s favorite complaint with another forehead kiss. Kuroko countered by slinging a too-skinny leg over Kagami’s hips and sighing. Kagami bit his lip and tried to stay strong. “You can snuggle as hard as you want. I’m not falling for it this time.”

Kuroko sighed again and Kagami held his breath. For a long moment that was broken up only by Nigou’s happy barking, Kagami thought that maybe, just maybe he had successfully managed to block Kuroko’s attempt to drive him out of bed.

But as Kuroko climbed on top of his chest, kissed the corner of his determined frown, and whispered,  _“_ _Come with me_ _,”_  Kagami knew he’d been beaten at the buzzer.  

To his horror, the hell-beast decided to share in Kagami’s shame by crawling on to the bed to nuzzled his cheek. Kagami tried to squirm away from Nigou, tried to summon a little bit of outrage at how he’d been played, but it was damned hard to do when Kuroko insisted on smiling at him all serenely, like he couldn’t imagine anything better than this.

“Bastard,” Kagami said, gracelessly giving into defeat when his arms wound around Kuroko’s waist and held him tight. “Try not to enjoy this so much.”

Kuroko kissed the tip of his nose and closed his eyes, “You love it.”

He could have said no, could have asked why the hell he’d want to do that, but as Kuroko kissed him properly awake, with warm fingers on the side of Kagami’s face and cold toes still digging into his shins, Kagami knew that ten minutes from now he’d be shuffling down the street with Nigou’s leash in one hand and Kuroko’s hand in other, taking a walk with both his boys.


End file.
